Dib's New Alley
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to Zim and Fruit what a pair Dib finnally confinces some one about Zim witch is a good thing because Zim has a new plan that could destroy all mankind can Dib and his new ally stop Zim and Amethyst before it's too late read and find out.


Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my ninth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other eight in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. The order is Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, and Zim and Fruit what a pair. They are all really good so don't worry. I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest character in here. Enjoy.

Dib's New Alley

Setting 1 Zim's Base

Zim is sitting on a table in his lab it looks like a doctor table. He has Irken bandanas on all over him. Amethyst is wearing a doctor hat on her head and is using her spider legs to get up to where her dad is. Gir is wearing a little nurse's out fit and Minimoose is there and he has a first aid kit on his head he is floating next to Gir. And there is also a spider leg trash can in the room near Amethyst. All during this scene Amethyst is going to be pulling off bandages on Zim and putting on Irken alcohol on the spots where she removed a bandage. Another thing that is going to happening is that Zim is going to be screaming in pain ever so often because Amethyst is removing the bandages and we all know how that feels. He, Amethyst, Minimoose, and Gir are not in there disguises.

-Zim- (he has an angry and thinking look on his face) That was too close Amethyst. Ow!This human food is going to be the death of me. Ow!

-Amethyst- Sorry Dad (she rubs cotton ball on his head where she had removed the last bandage that she pulled. The cotton ball has Irken alcohol on it to help with the pain) You know Dad technically the fruit was Irken not human so…

-Zim- That's not the point Amethyst the point is that everything on this filthy planet is a threat to our mission. (Amethyst throws away the cotton ball in the trash bag and prepares to remove another bandage) The horrible earth rain that plagues our skin with horrors beyond all measure, the disgusting earth food and the Dib pig they are all a threat. Ow!

-Amethyst- Sorry Dad I'm almost done. Gir hand me some more Irken Alcohol and cotton balls.

-Gir- Yes Doctoring lord (he salutes in duty mode and grabs a bottle that looks like our alcohol bottles it just has the Irken symbol on it and a cotton ball from the first aid kit on Minimoose's head and hands it to Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- Thanks Gir (she begins purring the alcohol on the cotton ball and then gives the alcohol back to Gir and then begins to rub the alcohol on the spot where she just removed the last bandage which was on Zim's neck.) You know Dad we have found ways around all the things that you suggested. We wear paste to shield ourselves from the rain, we don't go near the human food and need I remind you that the meat kind of saved your life. And as for the Dib well no one ever believes him so he's not really much of a threat.

-Zim- Amethyst must you interrupt me being ingenious.

-Amethyst- Whoops sorry Dad, as you were saying. (She throws away the cotton ball and gets behind Zim because the last bandage is on the back of his head)

-Zim- I was saying that it is time for the humans to know our pain. Ha-ha! Ow! (the pain this time is so great that Zim jumps up in pain and lands off of the table and on to the floor standing up.)

-Amethyst- I got it the last bandage. Oh a sorry Dad.

-Zim- (he rubs his sorer on the back of his head) Finally I don't know what's worse Amethyst the pain our your doctoring skills.

-Amethyst- (she removes her hat to revealing her bow) Well excuse me for trying to help. (she puts the equipment back in the box and turns to her dad ready to tell him off ) You know you really should … (she notices the mad look on his face) um so what were you saying?

-Zim- I was saying that the next plan involves the humans learning the true meaning of the word pain. Ha-ha

-Amethyst- Ha-ha

Setting 2 Skool

Zim is tardy he has been tardy for the past couple of days working on the new plan. No one has noticed except Dib and he is as mad and suspicious as ever.

-Dib- Zim has been tardy for too long. He's up to something I just know it. He and that daughter of his have been way too confident lately. (he says this a bit too loudly then he should) You won't get away with what ever it is you're up to space freaks.

-Mrs. Bitters- Dib stop talking out load to yourself and pay attention we have a new student joining the class today. (a little girl walks in and stands next to Mrs. Bitters. She has long brown hair. A black jacket on like Dib's. She has a red shirt on with a yellow smiley face on it. She is also wearing a black skirt and black shoes. She has pretty blue eyes and black eye lashes as well and she has a flower hair clip in her hair. The hair clip is yellow in the middle and the peddles are red and the holding part is black.) State your name and then have a seat in the empty seat behind Dib…

-Rob- But Mrs. Bitters I'm sitting here. Ah… (poor Rob he just got sent to the underground class room. Rob is a student at the Skool. He has an unusually large head, no visible eyes and a bad attitude)

-Mrs. Bitters- As I was saying state your name and then have a seat in the empty seat behind Dib you have one minute. (she takes out a time clock)

-Jessica- Hi my name is Jessica and…

-Mrs. Bitters- Times up take your seat. (Jessica wants to say more but after seeing the evil look on Mrs. Bitters' face she runs to her seat.) Class today we will be learning about how doom our society is and how it is all your fault for being so…(just then Zim comes throw the door carrying books and papers probably having something to do with the new plan. He tries to walk to his desk but then Mrs. Bitters creeps behind him and says) You're late Zim. (the sound of her scary voice startles him so much that he drops all of his stuff) and now you're littering pick up that stuff and take your seat now.

-Children- Ha-ha (Zim starts to pick up his stuff)

-Jessica- Who's the green kid? Is he an alien because he does not look human at all?

-Dib- Finally someone gets it. Of course Zim is an alien. I mean just look at him he has green skin and no ears. He has been trying to take over our planet ever since he first day he got here and you all help him by being so ignorant.

-Zim- (he drops all of his stuff again in anger) Lies Lies of course I'm human Dib. Yep human human human and nothing you can say can make me any less human filthy slug.

-Children- Ha-ha (Zim picks up his stuff and takes his seat as the children throw a mountain of paper wads at Dib.)

-Mrs. Bitters- Silence children the lecture is beginning now. As I was saying our society is just doom doomed doomed…

-Jessica- (Mrs. Bitters continues her Doom lecture kind of like in the first episode as Dib gets the paper off of him. And then Jessica whispers to him) I believe you Dib there's no way that kid is a human I even want to help you defeat him.

-Dib- Really you believe me, wait a minute, last time some one believed me about Zim they abandoned me. How can I trust you?

-Jessica- Don't worry Dib I won't let you down.

-Dib- This is great ok you can help but first you'll need to learn more about Zim before you can…

-Mrs. Bitters- Dib, Jessica stop talking about Zim and go to reuse I'm tired of looking at you all.

Setting 3 Playground

Zim and Amethyst are sitting on the wall that Dib and Tak where sitting on in "Tak the hideous new girl" episode. Zim is writing some notes in an alien note book and Amethyst is listening to her music. Then Dib and Jessica walk out the doors talking.

-Jessica- So what can you tell me about Zim I mean what kind of alien is he and…(she sees Zim and Amethyst sitting on the wall.) Wait there's two of them who's the girl?

-Dib- Oh that's just Zim's daughter Amethyst.

-Jessica- Uwwwa!

-Dib- It's not like that ok.

-Jessica- Whatever you say Dib, so where's her mom.

-Dib- She's dead.

-Jessica- Aww, that's so sad.

-Dib- Yeah I guess it is kind of sad but she is just as evil as her father so we can't let her escape.

-Jessica- O.k., huh (she notices that Zim and Amethyst are gone) Hey where did they go? (They look around and then Amethyst splashes them with some green goopa)

-Dib and Jessica- Hey!

-Zim- Ha-ha prepare for the end Dib and… Amethyst I told you not to hit the other human.

-Amethyst- Whoops sorry Zim (she hides the bucket behind her back and then throws it away to act all innocent like)

-Dib- What have you done to us Zim?

-Zim- That's for us to know and for you to find out soon enough. Ha-ha come Amethyst. (he starts walking away)

-Amethyst- Coming, oh and Dib and human filth enjoy the rain that is schedule to fall all day Ha-ha

-Zim- Amethyst don't ruin the plan.

-Amethyst- Whoops sorry Zim, you know nothing earth scum. (she runs to Zim's side and they walk inside.)

-Jessica- (her and Dib begin trying to get the stuff off by shaking their hands like what we would do if we were just splashed with something) That was weird.

-Dib- Yeah it was.

-Jessica- What do you think she meant by that?

-Dib- I don't know rain is one of Zim's and Amethyst's weaknesses so why would she worn us about it?

-Jessica- I don't know (they hear thunder) but it looks like we're about to find out. (then rain starts falling on them. At first nothing happens but then their skin starts to fume and they start screaming and running around in pain just like Zim and Amethyst would do if they were exposed to rain with out their paste on.) Ah my skin what's going on?

-Dib- I don't know but it must have something to do with that stuff Amethyst poured on us. Ah it burns.

-Jessica- You think, we've got to get out of this rain. (they run to the safety of the Skool once they are inside their skin continues to fume but at least they're safe.) What did those space freaks do to us?

-Dib- I'm not sure.

-Jessica- You're not sure, look Dib I don't want to go through my whole life not being able to go near water because of you.

-Dib- Hey it's Zim's fault not mine.

-Jessica- It will be your fault if you can't fix it.

-Dib- Don't worry Jessica I can fix it. (the bell rings)

-Jessica- Oh isn't that just great, now I'm going to be late for class, thanks a lot Dib.

Setting 4 Classroom

Jessica and Dib walk in to the class room still wet and fuming Zim laughs and smiles a little seeing his plan working.

-Mrs. Bitters- Dib, Jessica you're late and you're wet take you're seats before you drip every where.

-Dib& Jessica- Yes Ma'am (they sit down)

-Dib- Don't worry Jessica I'll fix what ever those space monsters did to us you can count on it. (all through class Dib works on a way to fix what Zim and Amethyst did to him and Jessica. As for Jessica all during class she constantly gives Dib and Zim an evil stair)

Setting 5 Cafeteria

Zim and Amethyst are sitting together at their own table enjoying their Irken food. Dib is at another table working at his lab top trying to figure out a solution to the problem. Then Jessica sits down next to Dib and places her food tray out in front of her.

-Dib- I'm still having trouble figuring out what Zim did to us. I only wish I had more information about this thing he did to us.

-Jessica- You had better figure it out soon Dib. (she takes a bit from the baloney and cheese sandwich that was on her tray. And instantly fume stars coming from her head) Ah my skin.

-Dib- What's wrong?

-Jessica- I can't stand it,the meat it burns. (she throws up the meat)

-Dib- Huh I know what Zim did to us. He gave us his and Amethyst's weaknesses,come on. (he grabs her hand and they walk over to Zim and Amethyst) We know what you've done Zim and it's not funny.

-Zim- I don't know what you're talking about get away from me and my little sister vile stink creatures.

-Dib- (he jumps on Zim and holds him by the collar like in the Bolognius Maximus episode) The cure make it stop Zim make this thing you've done to us stop.

-Zim- (he smacks Dib away) There is no cure and I'll never make it stop you might as well resign yourselves to your horrible doom. Ha-ha! I can't wait to see the looks on your faces when the serum reaches it's peak of destruction. Ha-ha! Come Amethyst. (he start to leave)

-Amethyst- Yes sir (she salutes then turn to Dib and Jessica) Have fun you two while you still can, Ha-ha. (she walks over to Zim's side and they continue laughing as they leave the cafeteria.)

-Jessica- Oh great now I have something even worse to worry about. And there's no cure how are we going to get out of this one Dib?

-Dib- Don't worry Jessica, Zim can't stay secretive for very long, we just have to go to his base after skool and find a way to make a cure.

Setting 6 outside of Zim's base

Dib and Jessica are looking at the house from the bushes where they are hiding in.

-Jessica- That's Zim's house. Boy it looks out of place. Why haven't they been caught yet?

-Dib- Shh Jessica they're coming. (Dib and Jessica peek out through the bushes they each have ex-ray specks on and headphones on and Dib is holing a microphone they see Zim and Amethyst go into the house.)

Setting 7 Inside Zim's base

Zim and Amethyst remove their disguises and prepare to unleash their plan. Gir is in the room with them and he is not in his doggy suit.

-Zim- The time is almost right Amethyst soon we will reek the destruction of all mankind. Ha-ha! Gir give me the DNA spalicer.

-Gir- What DNA spalicer?

-Zim- The one I told you to guard while me and Amethyst were at skool.

-Gir- Oh I put that in the teleporter.

-Zim- You why would you do that?

-Gir- To make room for the cake I baked for you it says "Get Well Soon".

-Zim- Gir I told you never to make me a cake ever again, not after what happened last time. You are…

-Amethyst- (Zim is about to hurt Gir but then she gets in front of Gir and in Zim's way) Wait Dad don't hurt him don't worry I'll take care of the cake. And besides I've always wanted to see your space station. I'm sure that the DNA spalicer is fine. Don't be too mad at Gir he can't help it.

-Zim- You're right Amethyst lets go time grows short for destruction, Ha-ha! (they head for the lab and the teleporter to a point where Dib and Jessica can't see them any more.)

-Jessica-(she takes off her specks and looks at Dib with pure anger) Oh isn't that just great, they're gone, now how are we supposed to find a cure Dib?

-Dib- Calm down Jessica all hope is not lost we can just follow Zim and Amethyst to Zim's space station in my space ship. Let's go. (they start running to his house as they are running Jessica asks Dib some more questions.)

-Jessica- Wait how is it that you have a space ship did you steal it from Zim or something?

-Dib- No it's Tak's ship

-Jessica- Who's Tak?

-Dib- (They are now in front of his garage) She is this alien girl that me and Zim had to stop from taking over the world.

-Jessica- Wait why did he, never mind I don't think I want to know, lets just see this space ship already. (Dib opens the garage to reveal the ship) Wow this is so cool do you know how to drive it?

-Dib- Of course I know how to drive it. Now lets hurry up we don't have much time left.

-Jessica- You're right. (they get in and start to fly off to Zim's space station. When Jessica sees the space station her first words are) Wow that's big, how do we get in there?

-Dib- We'll use that vent system over there apparently despite their differences the Matrixsys and the Irkens have very similar ship designs.

-Jessica- Who are the Matrixsys?

-Dib- That's not important right now. Jesse can't the two of use stay focused for one minute. (They head in through the vent with these space suits on)

Setting 8 Inside Zim's Space station.

-Jessica- Wow this place is huge how are we ever going to… (Dib covers her mouth)

-Dib- Shh… Listen (they can hear Zim's laughter and they follow it to the balcony where Gaz had followed Zim's laughter in the "Bloaty's Pizza Hog" episode. They look down at Zim and Amethyst. Zim is holding up this black box it has two hole in the top of it and two buttons on it. One of the buttons is red the other is blue. Zim and Amethyst are not in their disguises)

-Zim- Ha-ha, soon all of the humans will fall at the superior feet of Zim. Ha-ha

-Amethyst- Yeah Dad, (she claps a little as Zim puts the machine on the table but then Amethyst stops to say something) but I still have my dotes

-Zim- What why do question my brilliant work Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Well I'm still a little confused, it would help if a knew more about how this thing works. (she grabs the machine and observes it)

-Zim- (he grabs the machine away from her) Amethyst be careful with this it's very fragile. I'm still surprised that Gir, did not damage it when he put it into the teleporter like a complete idiot.

-Amethyst- I'm sorry Dad it's just that I'm so curious.

-Zim- Well maybe if you hadn't been listening to your filthy inferior earth music while I was telling you about it you wouldn't have so many stupid questions.

-Amethyst- I'm sorry Dad I just can't help it, it's addicting.

-Zim-(signs) It's very simple Amethyst all I have to do is use this DNA extractor (he pulls out this DNA extractor from his pocket it looks like a shot) on one of us and then put the DNA in this slot right here. And wala the ingenious goop that you purred on the Dib and the human filth is stored in the machine. The amount of goop that comes out depends on which one of these two buttons you press. The red one will make a big enough amount that we can use on all of the earth's rain clods once I make a few more ingenious adjustments to the machine that is. And as for the blue one it makes small amounts like the one we used on the Dib and the human filth. (He puts the machine back on the contour and turns to Amethyst) Now do you understand my latest and most brilliant plan for earth conquest Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Yes and I do and it is brilliant but what if the Dib and the human filth ruin it. What if they find a cure?

-Zim- Ha-ha don't worry about those two Amethyst soon their fait will be sealed because in less then 24 hours they will explode from exposure to the serum as is the fate of all humans that are exposed to the serum. And as for finding a cure the only way they could do that is if they got a hold of a human who was not exposed to the serum and did the same prose I explained to you earlier. And since that could never possibly happen because we are going to infect all of the humans with the serum soon enough, they will just have to resin themselves to their horrible doom. Ha-ha

-Amethyst- But if we infect all of the humans then who will we experiment on later?

-Zim- A so many questions. (his communicator comes out of his Pak) Gir bring me Nick.

-Gir- Yes sir.

-Zim- (Zim communicator goes back in his Pak and Gir comes into the room with Nick in on a wheeling stretcher like in "Zim Eats Waffles") Amethyst meet Nick neural experiment number 241 he will act as our experimental subject, and possibly the newest exhibit at the Extinct Creatures Zoo on Irk, once all of the humans are destroyed and earth is finally conquered for Irken and Utopian rule that is. Ha-ha.

-Amethyst- Wow you sure have thought this through havn't you Dad.

-Zim- Yes I sure have. Now go help Gir guard Nick I still have some more adjustments to make on the machine and then we can go.

-Amethyst- Yes sir (she salutes and follows Gir as he pushes Nick away)

-Dib- Come on we've got to get that cure before it's too late. (he grabs Jessica's hand and they go off looking for Amethyst.)

Setting 9 guarding Nick

Gir and Amethyst are guarding Nick they each have these little ray guns in their hands.

-Amethyst- I know Dad's plans are flawless Gir, I just have this funny feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong. I just can't shake this feeling.

-Gir- Oowa…

-Amethyst- What are you looking at? (she turns to see Jessica and Dib sneaking into the room) Huh computer intruder alert. (Instantly two halves of a sphere clamp themselves around Jessica and Dib trapping them. It fills with some kind of purple goo. And then the sphere sports spider legs) Ha-ha I knew you two where in here Dad will be so impressed. Ha-ha

Setting 10 Back with Zim

Zim is working on the machine making the last adjustments then he finishes he holds it up in triumph.

-Zim- Ha-ha it is complete. Soon all of the human will taste my superior wrath of power Ha-ha. (Then Amethyst walks in) Amethyst explain yourself to Zim what are you doing here you're suppose to be helping Gir guard Nick?

-Amethyst- I was but then I found these two meddlers. (Dib and Jessica come in still in the sphere thing)

-Zim- Ha-ha good work Amethyst. So Dib and human filth you two thought you could try and stop my ingenious new plan but you failed miserably. Ha-ha.

-Dib- You'll never get away with this Zim. We're going to stop your evil plan.

-Zim- Ha-ha your fait is sealed Dib. So stop talking nonsense you slimy worm. Ha-ha! Come Amethyst lets go.

-Amethyst- Right Dad see you later Dib and human filth. Oh wait I won't, Ha-ha (they leave both of them are laughing their evil laughs as they leave)

-Jessica- Ok I want to know why they keep calling me human filth I have a name you know, it's Jessica. (then she notices that Dib is swimming around in the containment chamber he looks like he's looking for something.) What are you doing Dib?

-Dib- I'm trying to find a weak spot, Zim's containment chambers always have a weak spot.

-Jessica- Oh that would be a good plan except for the fact that Zim did not make this containment chamber. (she points to a label on the bottom of the containment chamber that reads "Created By Zim's Amazing Daughter Amethyst")

-Dib- Oh isn't that just great. (he kicks the side of the containment chamber and instantly a crack is made in the chamber and then the liquid in the chamber flows through the opening at an alarming rate and they are free) Wow it looks like Amethyst is just as bad at making strong containment chambers as her father is.

-Jessica- That's great Dib but we don't have time for this. (she grabs a DNA extractor from the table) We have to get that cure now. (they find Nick back with Gir where Amethyst had left them. When Gir sees the two of them he goes all red and all of his weapons are showing he is ready to fight)

-Gir- None shall pass you are an intruder.

-Jessica- That's it I have had it with these aliens, this robot, and this entire day. Get out of my way you insane robot thingy. (she grabs Gir and throws him across the room. When he gets up he looks back at the two of them for a minute and then just walks a away)

-Gir- Do Do Di Do.

-Dib- A Jessica are you o.k.?

-Jessica- Be quit Dib can't you see I'm working over here. (she turns to Nick)

-Nick- Hi you two are you here to play with Zim and Amethyst they make me so happy. (then Jessica uses the extractor on his arm) Owa sweet the pain makes me so happy.

-Jessica- I've got it lets go Dib.

-Dib- But what about Nick?

-Jessica- I said lets go Dib.

Setting 11 inside the cruiser

Zim and Amethyst are above a cloud. They each have these little space suit on like the ones in "Battle of the Planets" episode. Zim is in the cruiser while Amethyst is holding the machine over a cloud. She is using her spider legs to give her a lift above the cloud.

-Zim- Careful with that machine Amethyst steady, Offa! (their cruiser was just hit knocking Amethyst back in the cruiser and the ships shield back on.)

-Dib- Not while we're around Zim don't tell us you actually thought you'd win this. (Dib shows up in Tak's ship with Jessica in it and they are ready to fight)

-Zim- Oh you horrible interfering human pig smellys you shall pay. Taste the mighty wrath of my lasers. (Zim fires lasers at their ship but Dib gets out of the way)

-Dib- Oh no, Zim I will not be defeated by you. (he fires some lasers of his own and these hit Zim's ship a little)

-Jessica- Be careful Dib you don't want to damage the…

-Dib- Jessica quit distracting me.

-Jessica- Look out. (Zim had just shot down their ship with a perfectly amid laser they plummeted to the ground)

-Dib and Jessica- Ahh…

-Zim- Ha-ha take that evil Dib thing Ha-ha

-Amethyst- Dad look out it's the evil death bee. Ahh… (the bee from "Attack of the Saucer Morons" barely touches the cruiser and then they crash)

Setting 12 on the ground

The cruiser is smashed Zim is still inside it but Amethyst had accidentally used her fazing powers and fazed through the curser during all of the chaose because it really scared her and just before they crashed she fell out. She is on the ground still holding the machine it is in mint condition in her hands.

-Amethyst- (she stands up) Don't worry Dad I saved the machine. (she holds it up in triumph but then Dib grabs the other side and they have a tug a war battle.) Hey give it back Dib stick it's not yours. (she tries to pull it away from him)

-Dib- Never you evil space monster. (he pulls on it some more and then Jessica comes and tries to help Dib by holding on to him and pulling.)

-Jessica- Give it up space freak.

-Amethyst- No you give it up vile humans pig smellies.

-Computer of the cruiser- Eject command incited. (Zim is ejected out of the cruiser. He sees his daughter trying to get the machine away from Dib and Jessica. He wants to help then he sees Dib put Nick's DNA in the machine. Knowing what kind of an affect that kind of DNA would have on Amethyst he runs to her.)

-Zim- No Amethyst stop get away. (he jumps on her getting her away from the machine just before the cure was released on Dib and Jessica. After the cure was administer to Dib and Jessica, Dib smashed the machine and turned to Zim and Amethyst.)

-Dib- Ha-ha we did it. Nice try Zim and Amethyst but you two failed misrably. Ha-ha. You might as well get used to your failure because with Jessica by my side you'll never win ever ever again. Ha-ha (he turns to Jessica) Isn't that right Jessica.

-Jessica- Forget it Dib I have had it with all this alien stuff. I almost exploded because of you. Have fun saving the world just do it without me I'm going back to where I came from. At least it's safe over there. Good Bye for good Dib. (leaves in a huff)

-Dib- Wait Jessica don't leave. (too late she is already gone) Oh well at least I can take some picture of the two of you without your disguises on. (he takes a camera out of his pocket and turns to Zim and Amethyst. But when he sees them they have their Skool disguise on and the cruiser is safe in this big pig floating thing in Amethyst's hand. It looks like a big pig balloon.) What Nooo…

-Zim- Sad little Dib no more alley and no more chance at proof we win. Ha-ha Come Amethyst. (he start to leave)

-Amethyst- But Dad what about the plan?

-Zim- I said come Amethyst.

-Amethyst- O.k. bye Dib.

-Zim- Quit saying good bye to the enemy.

-Amethyst- Whoops sorry Dad. (she looks at Dib and then kicks him in the leg and then runs to Zim's side) How was that Dad?

-Zim- Very good Amethyst I couldn't of done it better myself. Ha-ha

-Dib- Nooo I'll get the two of you one of these days you can count on it. Owa… my leg it hurts.

-Zim and Amethyst- Ha-ha…

The End!

Well that's it I hope you liked it send me plenty of reviews and be on the look out for the next one. "Amethyst's weird crush of Doom" coming soon to a computer near you. Until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!


End file.
